


Now... what?

by apolloxbvcky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: hey! i really hope you likes this, and i would like to know what you think about it; so if you don’t mind, could you leave your opinion on a comment? i’m trying to change my writing style and if you did so it’d be super helpful! thank you so much





	Now... what?

Steve was sitting on his bed, looking at the wall in front of him. From time to time, he rubbed his eyes, and laid on the bed, trying to sleep. It was already 5am, but there was no point of sleeping, since he would have to wake up two hours later. Suddenly, he heard a soft knock on his door. He got up, walking to the door. He opened it, only a little bit, and took a sneak peek to the hall. He saw Bucky there, smiling a him.   
“Buck? It’s 5am. What are you doing here?”  
“I couldn’t sleep. Did I wake you up? I knocked softly.”  
“No, you didn’t… Come… Inside.” he said, opening the door, and Bucky entered it, going straight to the bed, and laying there. “Bucky?”  
“So… now what?”  
“What do you mean?” Steve asked, walking to him.  
Bucky looked at Steve. The latter looked much more tired than the former. Dark circled on his eyes, sloppy beard, hair longer than he had ever seen. And he had known him for almost 100 years now. It was logical, though – meanwhile Bucky had been resting and recovering in Wakanda, Steve had spent another two years fighting battles he shouldn’t be fighting and running from people he once tried to help.   
“I mean… is it over?” Bucky said, sitting on the bed, still looking at his best friend. “Are there more wars coming? More running? Is everything… okay?”   
Steve sighed, sitting beside Bucky on the bed. He put his hand on the brunet’s knee, the one closest to him. What was he going to answer? He was positive that this war was over. Thor had killed Thanos, and Wanda and him had managed to destroy the stones. He even managed to get Tony, Peter, Strange, and the rest of Tree’s team to Earth. God, Thor had become so powerful on the last two years. He seemed as if he were a totally different person. He had lost a lot, too. Steve knew. Even if he never told him.   
So yes, this war was over. But, he didn’t know about the next one. When will it be, where will it be. Who will he fight. If he had to be alone, or if Bucky will follow him… No, that was sure. Bucky would follow him. He always would. He said it 70 years ago. He kept his promise, even after everything he had gone through. That was probably the only thing Steve was sure about the next war. That he would have Bucky next to him.   
He didn’t know anything about the running, either. Rhodey helped them with the Government the other day, that’s true. But they were on a crisis. Tony was gone and a mad alien was coming to destroy their planet. Now, Tony was back, and the alien was dead. God, he hadn’t even talked to Tony yet. What was he going to say? Will they go back to be friends? Will Steve still be a fugitive? Oh, everything was just so difficult.  
“Bucky… I… I don’t know. I’m not… I can’t…” Bucky smiled, placing his hand on Steve’s shoulder.  
“It’s okay, Steve. You know I don’t care. If there’s a war, I’ll be there. With you. If you have to run, I’ll hide you. You know I’d do that and more for you.”  
“The thing is, you shouldn’t. You should be resting. Getting a job, an apartment in Brooklyn, a wife and some kids. Just like you always wanted to. Not following Capt-” he interrupted himself. He wasn’t Captain America anymore. He made that decision two years ago, when he ripped the star off his chest. “Not… following me to the jaws of death.”  
“Why do I feel a dejá vù?” Bucky said, chuckling. “Steve, I don’t want any of that. I never did. It was the only option left for me back then. It was the only possible future. I dropped out of high school, I’d never have a… a good career, a lot of money. I wasn’t Howard Stark, who could have anything he wanted just by snapping his fingers. All I could do was work for someone to have some money back home. Get a wife, give ma some grandchildren… It was what everyone expected me to do. Wanted me to do.”   
“But you…” Steve started to mutter.  
“Drop off the bullshit, Rogers, you were 5.4 feet tall and had fucking asthma! A lot of things have changed since then.”   
“So, what… do you want to do now?”  
“Honestly?” he said, standing up and walking towards the window. The stars were still on the sky, but the sun would be coming out soon. It was too late – or too early, anyway. “I don’t know. Ever since I fell...” Steve shivered at those words. When he fell. He remember the feeling of seeing Bucky falling, of thinking he was long gone, all the mourning… The emptiness. It was the first time they talked about that since they reunited, and feeling everything he felt back then was making him feel sick. “All I’ve known has been labs, fights, running away and… blood. A lot of blood. I wouldn’t know what domestic life is like in the 21st century.” he chuckled. Steve looked at him. His figure, his shape, being illuminated by the moon light. Steve was breathless. He hadn’t felt this way since he found him in that highway. His heart was pounding hard against his chest, and Steve was trying to hide it as good as he could. “What about you?” Bucky said, turning to face the blond. “What do you want to do?”  
“In case I’m not a fugitive anymore?” Bucky nodded. “I’m not sure. I haven’t thought about it… I guess I’d like to go back to the Avengers. They… they’re my friends… my family. They were the first thing I had when I came out of the ice. And now that Bruce and Thor are back… I’m not sure. I just…”  
“Then we’ll do just that. I don’t think I can, uh, be an Avenger after all he did.” Bucky said, with his hand on the back of his neck. Steve noticed that he had called The Winter Soldier “he”, instead of saying “I”. He must have been talking with Bruce. “But I guess we could rent an apartment, or a house, or something, near the headquarters, and I could stay there, and you could come on weekends or between missions. And if you guys ever need some extra help, I’d be one phone call away, so…”  
“Wait, wait, what are you saying, Buck?”  
“W-What? You don’t want to…? Steve. I thought we were on the same page.”  
“I don’t even think we’re on the same book.” Steve said, chuckling. He was lost. What did Bucky mean?  
Bucky walked back to the bed, sitting beside Steve, but facing him. Suddenly, the took his right hand between his both, and Steve stayed looking at the three hands together. The flesh hand was so hot, and the metal one so cold, it was sending shivers all over his arm. Oh, good lord. He looked back at Bucky’s face, and his blue eyes were, literally, nailed on the blond’s face. He gulped.   
“Steve Rogers. Don’t tell me you’re just as stupid as 70 years ago.”  
“I… guess I am? I’m sorry, Buck, I really don’t know…”  
“Steve. When I was in. When I was in Bucharest. I would go around the streets. And see them. And they’d be holding hands, hugging, and kissing. And nobody would tell anything. Nobody would call the cops, or be shocked. They’d just be okay. Back in our time, that was pretty much impossible, Stevie.” Stevie. His stomach jumped, almost coming out of his mouth. He hadn’t heard that nickname in so long, he was about to cry. He just wanted to hear it again. “If anyone ever saw two guys do that, or two ladies, they’d be sent to jail, if not kicked to death right there.” Oh. Oh. So that’s what he meant. Wait. Steve was even more lost. What exactly did he mean? “Steve. It’s how we always desired to be.” Wait a minute. How did Bucky ever know that he… “Come on, don’t be so surprised. I could catch you when you were checking me out. Even Becca did some times. Don’t worry, I was always checking you out too.” Steve blushed. Okay, so all this time, Bucky knew about his crush. And his family too. And it was reciprocate. But he never said anything. Well, how could he? As Bucky had said before, they’d been sent to jail, or even killed. Bucky smiled at him. “But now… we’re free to do so. We can be ourselves, we can be together. We can rent our apartment, get married. Have a family. Together. We can do anything we want to. All we couldn’t then. I can do this,” he said, kissing Steve’s knuckles. “And this.” he moved closer, kissing his cheek now. “And this” he repeated, kissing his nose, and chuckling then. “And this…” he let that out on a whisper, putting his hands on both of Steve’s cheeks and kissing his lips. Steve was taken by surprise. He didn’t know why, because it was pretty obvious he was going to kiss him, and damn! He was a soldier and should be prepared for everything. But not Bucky. Never Bucky. Bucky was something else. Ever since they’d met, all Bucky could do was surprise him. Almost 100 years later, he was always surprised by him. He remembered then that Bucky was still kissing him, and that he should probably be kissing him back, so he just closed his eyes and did that. It wasn’t his first kiss since the 40s, of course not. There was Nat, and Sharon, and that other girl from S.H.I.E.L.D… but it certainly was his first kiss with a guy. Ever. Was it supposed to be the same? Was he supposed to be dominant or let Bucky do that now? He didn’t know what to do. He just followed Bucky all the way. When they broke the kiss, he realized he was laying on the bed, with his hands above his head and Bucky on top of him. How had that happened? He could feel the heat on his cheeks, probably because of the blush. Not probably, no. It was because of the blush. He couldn’t believe he was blushing just because of a kiss. He felt like if he was 16 again and he was back in Brooklyn, and he was trying to tell his mother that there was something wrong with him, because he couldn’t stop thinking about that pair of blue eyes.   
“You’re red.” Bucky said, laughing.   
“’M not” Steve tried to reply.  
“Yes… You are. You very much are, Rogers.” he said, rubbing their noses together. Steve turned even more red. “Hey, are you okay? You’re starting to worry me, baby doll.” Steve almost chuckled at the nickname. He had heard him saying it before, but always to… girls. Becca, sometimes; his dates, more usually. But never to him. Never to Steve. Steve just nodded. He couldn’t talk. He was too excited to talk. He felt like this was a dream. Was this really happening? Had James Buchanan Barnes appear on his door at 5am to tell him that he had been crushing on him ever since the 40s? Even more?  
“Bucky.” he managed to whisper. The brunet looked at him with curious eyes. “How long?” Bucky smiled. He didn’t need anything else.   
“All my fucking life.” he replied, kissing Steve again. But Steve didn’t want to kiss. Not now. Not at this very moment. He broke apart and looked at Bucky again, who was too confused to understand what Steve was going through. The blond needed to get something off his chest.  
“Bucky. I-I love you. I have ever since… ever since.” Steve Rogers didn’t know when had he realised that he loved – that he was in love with Bucky Barnes, but he knew it had bee long enough. And, judging by his smile, the brunet was sick of hiding it too.  
“I love you too, Stevie. Ever since. And for evermore.”  
“For evermore?” Steve said. That didn’t sound right.  
“Huh. Yeah. Till the end of the line.” There it was. That’s what he wanted to hear.  
“Till the end of the line, yes.” he said, nodding, and then, kissing Bucky again.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i really hope you likes this, and i would like to know what you think about it; so if you don’t mind, could you leave your opinion on a comment? i’m trying to change my writing style and if you did so it’d be super helpful! thank you so much


End file.
